Talk:Data file
About the accentuated latin characters, C2 does actually support the most common ones. Like ñ, à, é, ï, etc. Toshiba-3 14:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Are you sure? I've translated the game to Portuguese, and about one in every 20 words needs a Latin character. Logically, I tried adding them the first time, only to be disappointed that it doesn't support them. Although, I only tried it once. Maybe it was on a weaker font that didn't support it. {EspyoT} 18:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Untwat serp30.twt for example (located into 64x48x8/FONTS) then unpack the pixies.p16 it contains and have a look at them with the old XnView. Here are the available accentuated characters: ç ü é â ä à å ç ê ë è ï î ì ä å é ô ö ò û ù ÿ ö ü á í ó ú ñ ñ. You can't easily add them though (with notepad I mean), their ref must be inserted with a hex editor (that's what I did anyway). I mean the standard ascii ref for these accentuated characters aren't the same as the ref they have in the C2 fonts. Toshiba-3 20:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah... That explains it. I tried again, and no character worked in no font. That's great news for me. Thanks! EDIT: I opened and confirmed that they are really there (not that confirmation was needed). Although I'm a bit puzzled for the ascii references for the characters SCi used. I tried making some counts, but I couldn't find the characters. Would you mind telling me what's the code for 'ç'? From what I've looked, that's the first character, and the other are likely in the next numbers. {EspyoT} 00:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::In C2, the ascii ref for 'c' is 67''d'' and the ascii ref for 'ç' is 128''d''. So when you open your text file with a hexadecimal editor and you want to replace a 'c' with a 'ç' you'll just write down the ascii ref in hexadecimal. 'c' is 43''h'' and 'ç' 80''h''. That is all really :] (btw d'' stands for decimal and ''h for hexadecimal) Toshiba-3 23:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nuts! My Carma2 proceeds to crash when I change to those characters. 80h is the Euro character €, but in Carma2 it's the ç character. I tried placing it in a string and the game crashes. I tried with several fonts too, no luck. Did you ever get to see the latin characters in action? {EspyoT} 23:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's why I'm talking about hexediting. What's with the doubtful attitude? I've been editing the three Carmageddon games for almost ten years now. Harmalarm and me hacked fonts a lot for our respective latest mods. We replaced these accentuated characters by other ones and thus had to make them load in the menus etc. And actually I added a ç in a word appearing in the menus just before my third message here. I'm not sure all the C2 fonts have these accentuated characters but most do. Just grab a hex editor like hex workshop and use it to do the job. Test with this TEXT.TXT , it puts a 'ç' in Driven To Destruction in the multiplayer modes. If your C2 keeps on crashing then there's a problem with your installation. Toshiba-3 00:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I've seen your 'works'. You've made several mods, about several things. I don't know if there's anyone out there that is in to Carma mods, and doesn't recognize you :) I just started doubting a little because it keeps crashing in my C2. Even with that TEXT.TXT. Damn. Well, I guess I'll try to reinstall the game. {EspyoT} 13:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC)